The present invention relates to a table, and more particularly, to a table, which has a metallic board part for holding things on, and has a relatively simple structure and assembly.
The top board parts of tables are usually made of plastics, wood, and metals. The board part is connected to the upper end of a central supporting leg, and the supporting leg is connected to a base member from the lower end such that the table can be held in a stable manner.
Tables with plastic top board parts are provided for the use of children because they can""t hold large weight. Tables with wooden top board parts are more expensive than both metallic and plastic tables, and have to be covered with protective objects such as glass and table cloth otherwise scratches are likely to form on them. In addition, the wooden top parts usually are not smooth enough.
Tables with metallic top board parts are stronger than those with plastic board parts, and smoother and less expensive than those with wooden board parts.
However, the metallic top board part has to be provided with several strengthening ribs, which are connected to the bottom of the top board by means of soldering. And, a sleeve having inner threads are connected to the center of the bottom of the top board, usually by means of soldering in order for the upper end of the supporting leg to be screwed into. The lower end of the supporting leg is connected to a base member also by means of soldering for supporting the top board part on the ground. It is found that the table with the above structure has the following drawbacks:
Firstly, the single supporting leg of the table is screwed into the fixed sleeve from the upper end, so the top board part can""t be stably held in position, in other words, the top board part is likely to shake. Secondly, the table will occupy relatively much space, and is very heavy after assembly; therefore it causes problems, and costs more money in packing and transportation.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a table, which has a metallic top board part, and simple structure, and which can be assembled very easily.
The table of the present invention includes a first metallic shaped board, a second metallic flat board, an inner rod, an outer tube, a plastic sleeve and a base member. The edge of the second flat board is folded to join the edge of the first shaped board, the first board being positioned under the second board. The shaped board has trenches radially extending from a central connecting part thereof. The trenches each has a corresponding strengthening rib on a lower side of the shaped board.
The inner rod is connected to the central connecting part from an upper threaded end, and connected to the base member from a lower threaded end. The outer tube is placed around the inner rod with a top abutting an upper part of the central connecting part; the sleeve is passed into a lower end of the outer tube with a central hole encircling the inner rod, and is provided with a lower end flange interposed between the bottom of the outer tube and the upper side of the base member.
Because the board parts are supported by both the inner rod and the outer tube, they can be held in position more stably.
This invention will be better understood by referring to the accompanying drawings, wherein:
FIG. 1 is a fragmentary exploded perspective view of the table of the present invention.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the table of the present invention.
FIG. 3 is a plan view of the table of the present invention.